Edgeworth The Kitten
by A.B.Lexis
Summary: What happens when a Demon attorney gets turned into a helpless kitten and will Phoenix help him. PhoenixXEdgeworth, romance in later chapters I swear. Rating changed because of Phoenix' dream and constant swearing!
1. Chapter 1

Edgeworth the Kitten

ShadowLexis: HA! We are here to reek havoc! And we have been struck with inspiration. Introducing my co-writer, LAUNA!

Launa: That's right, from one of the drawing over on ShadowLexis' DA account, we've added our favourite, yet pain in the ass shaman, Ula Leigh.

Ula: Yeah…thanks...uh…I think.

ShadowLexis: Yep, our shaman for hire and knife-wielding psychopath will be popping up to…erm…errrrrr

Ula: Plot Development

Launa: What?

Ula: I'm giving you plot development.Pulls knife out and chews on tip Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you Launa…

ShadowLexis: On a lighter note, time for a disclaimer. banner rises We don't own the characters involved in the following story apart from Ula Leigh, as demented knife-wielding weirdoes are our speciality.

Launa: Uh-huh. Time to start as we have totally dragged this opening part.

Ula: Agreed. 

ShadowLexis: Check out ShadowLexis(dot)deviantart(dot)com, you'll have to look in my scraps section of my gallery.

Line thingymabob goes here

Another court case for Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth. A woman was accused of murdering her life partner and a witness's testimony that was extremely confusing. Yes, just another standard case for both men.

The trail had been rather fast, and this witness was a key to a win for Miles Edgeworth. She was brilliant at twisting words that were shouted at her by Phoenix, all the more to make him angry and stressed. One key fact lead to a guilty verdict and another stressful case was laid to rest.

After the agonizing trial, Phoenix stood in the defendant lobby and sighed. Why did it seem that the world was always against him in the world of law? And why was Miles always gaining the upper hand with minutes. Phoenix ran a hand through in spiky brown hair and stood there, lost in thought of the unknown.

The witness, a young 19 year old shaman Ula Leigh, appeared behind Phoenix and gave him a pat on the back.

"ARGH! What's that for?" Phoenix yelled, with fear in his voice.

"Sorry, I thought I could try to cheer you up, looks like it didn't work. You remind me of the kids that used to play by the swings when I was younger, and I used to set an air horn off behind them, and they'd scream. Ha-ha!" Ula laughed, her short black hair shaking to make it more of a mess and her bright purple eyes lit up with delight.

"Phoenix is like a girl when it comes to simple pranks like that, a wise suggestion would be not to it anymore." A voice came from behind the two people.

_Oh boy, here we go with the smug remarks…_Phoenix didn't like the man's cocky attitude towards him.

"Oh! I'll take that into account next time Mr Edgeworth. But don't tell me trivial thing like that again okay?"

"Fine, has Wright calmed down from his little childish panic attack?" Edgeworth simple stood behind Ula and with his cold icy glare, piercing Phoenix' soul. (Author's note: Jeez, I would be scared if that was a true fact!)

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I would be a bit better if you stopped with all the smug remarks," Phoenix said, scratching the back of his head, his hand running through his spikes. Edgeworth smirked and was about to say something extremely cocky (author's note: Knowing him, it **HAS **to be cocky.), when he was stopped, by a searing pain in his head. It was worse than a simple headache, more like a migraine.

"OW! This stupid fucking migraine is really killing me," Edgeworth yelled, his oh so important paper work dropping to the floor as his hands gripped the sides of his head.

Phoenix immediately put his hands over Edgeworth in a bid to help his old friend. His thanks was Edgeworth hitting his hands away, and hearing him groan in distort pain.

"Mr. Edgeworth, I didn't know you suffered from such bad headaches, I believe I may have a remedy to aid you through the pain…here, drink this!" Ula Leigh said, pulling out a clear glass containing a green liquid that fizzed as she passed it to the distraught man.

Edgeworth chugged the liquid is seconds. (Author's note: I wonder if he's like that with beer…sees guns ok, ok, I'll stop now) He passed the bottle back to Leigh. And she took it, without saying a word. Phoenix, however couldn't think of anything to say, and stood there with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"What are you staring at Wright?" Edgeworth asked, his breathing quick after taking that liquid.

"It's nothing, seriously! I'm just…erm…errrrrr…" Phoenix' voice trailed off in thought. When a word came to his mind, he was about to say it, and then it would just disappear, like fine sand blown by the mind.

Edgeworth wasn't in the mood to say anything else to Phoenix and Ula Leigh, so left the courthouse and drove off in his red sports car. (Author's note: I'm sure I am not the only one who wonders what make of car Edgey has. Is it an Audi? Porsche? Ferrari? I wonder…)

Later that night, Edgeworth was going over some case files for another case. It was better to get started on these cases and get a head's start before anyone else. That way, he would be prepared for anything and would get his guilty verdict. Edgeworth flicked through the pages, only to get a paper cut. He groaned a bit, and then put the injured finger into his mouth. (Author's note: You know, he does what nearly everyone does when they get a paper cut).

It was close to midnight. Edgeworth's injured finger now had a slight scar and he had finished going over the file. He closed the file and was about to get up from his couch, (he had being laying on it and the couch now bear a dent where Edgeworth spent nearly the entire night) when a sudden wave of nausea hit him. It was strange since he had been fine all day. Maybe it was something in that weird liquid. Or was it something he had for lunch. But, he'd only eaten breakfast and skipped lunch and dinner (Author's note: Don't worry, he's not anorexic). This unusual nausea was making him feel very light headed.

All went dark before his eyes, and he passed out. Laying lifeless on his desk and breathing heavily.

The door in Edgeworth's office slowly creaked open and a familiar defense attorney entered the room. Silence greeted Phoenix and he slowly made his way across the dank, dark office, the only light shining was from a light on Edgeworth's desk.

"Edgeworth? Hey Edgeworth? Are you okay?" Phoenix asked. Silence was his reply and so he moved closer to the desk where Edgeworth passed out earlier.

Silence…nothing more.

Phoenix was right next to the desk, and no one was on it, or on the chair. What was on the chair, was a pile on pink (Phoenix always called pink, but Miles always yelled it was magenta) clothes, along with a black vest, white shirt and a cravat. Phoenix stood there, speechless.

A quite mew snapped Phoenix out of his train of deep thought. Phoenix looked down, and at a corner of a desk, was a small black kitten. It was small and frail. Phoenix thought it looked scared.

_What the fuck is that no good defense attorney doing here? If he finds out who I really am, he's bound to make fun of me and have a right laugh. It will be the end of me. _Edgeworth thought as he looked up at Phoenix, now towering before him. Yes, Miles Edgeworth, the infamous demon attorney, had been turned into a small, frail kitten. (Author's note: I wanted to add adorable, but certain people said no) 

" Hey lil guy, what are you doing here? Since when did Miles have a cat?" Phoenix asked. He stroked Miles and Miles started rubbing against his hand, purring.

_Damn these cat instincts. But it feels quite nice _Edgeworth thought.

Phoenix picked up the small animal and took him away.

Another Line thingymabob

ShadowLexis: OOooooooooo

Launa: I know, what will happen to this adorable cat, and will Phoenix find out, and will…

ShadowLexis: KNOCK IT OFF, your giving away the plot.

Launa: Ooops.

ShadowLexis: Stay tuned to find out what happens, we'll see you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Edgeworth the Kitten

Edgeworth the Kitten

Chapter 2

ShadowLexis: Yes, we is back for another round of happy kitten fun!

Launa: Yup, sadly Ula had to go away but we dragged Edgey here instead.

Edgeworth: Do you get pleasure out of inhumane torture?

Launa: Yes we do.

ShadowLexis: Disclaimer time, we don't own it. If we did, there would be a national holiday called Piss-off-Edgey-till-he-has-a-girly-fit.

Edgeworth: Oo, I want nothing to do with you anymore.

Launa: Tough shit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Phoenix carried the small kitten by wrapping it up in Edgeworth's jacket. He also had Edgeworth clothes under his arm and the cravat had somehow ended up on the kitten's neck.

Phoenix placed the kitten in his car (A/N: Whoever said Phoenix didn't have a car! But if he doesn't, I'm making it to look like he has. MY STORY, MY RULES!), and drove to his apartment. He stopped by a pet store, just to get a collar, something for the cat to sleep on, a bowl for food and milk, and to check what sort of food the kitten would eat.

After his quick stop, he drove straight to his apartment complex, and still carried the kitten in the same way. They got Phoenix's home and Edgeworth heard Phoenix sigh. He looked up to his new master.

"I guess I should be thankful they let small animals live here. My place is not as big as Miles' but at least I can call it home."

"Mew", that's all that came out of Edgeworth. But his thoughts remained in tact. _**And I expect you want me to pity you, or be thankful that you decided to care for me.**_

Phoenix opened the door and let the small kitten in. The kitten was put down on the floor while Phoenix went to his kitchen. Edgeworth quickly looked around. Phoenix' home wasn't that big, but wasn't too small. It was perfect for someone like Wright to live in.

Edgeworth was snapped out his deep thought by someone calling the words, "_lil kitten? Lil kitten? Where are you buddy?_" Edgeworth ran to see Phoenix, only to trip and fall on the, now large cravat that hung around his neck. He fell over in front of Phoenix and heard laughter.

"Poor lil guy. I should have taken that off you. But you remind me so much of Miles…I think that should be your name. Lil Miles. Do you like that?" Phoenix asked and he began to stroke the kitten. The small animal began to purr and lick Phoenix' hand for more attention.

_**What on Earth am I doing? Why can't I stop myself? And why does Wright's hand taste like chocolate?**_ Edgeworth thought. He was enjoying himself too much, and Phoenix had named him.

Later, after Edgeworth had managed to somehow, eat a whole tin of tuna, he lay on Phoenix' bed, waiting for his new master. Phoenix had already eaten his dinner and was busy in his bathroom, brushing his teeth.

"Well, I think it's time we went to sleep. Just for tonight, you can sleep in my bed." Phoenix said after coming out of the bathroom. He was wearing a pair of track suit bottoms, and was shirtless. (A/N: Fan girls, start your shrieking!)

_**Normally, I would have started yelling at Wright for this, but he's quite well built and his abs are…wow…he's cute…wait, cute? WHAT?! BAD EDGEWORTH! DO NOT THINK THESE PERVERTED THINGS!**_ Edgeworth started to shake his head, and Phoenix laughed, climbing into his bed. He brought the kitten close, and stroked it softly, trying to make it sleepy.

"Miles…where has he gone?" Phoenix said, Edgeworth noticed when he said that, he sounded upset and concerned.

"Lil Miles, I might as well come clean…I should tell you a very big secret about myself, if you promise not to tell!" Phoenix whispered to the kitten.

_**What sort of secret could an honest man such as yourself have? You're always honest and have such a kind heart…I admire you for that!**_ Edgeworth thought.

"It's about…Miles…I-I think that I consider him to be more than a friend to me…I…really…like…him…" Phoenix start to say, and then he began to cry ever so softly.

Now what's wrong?

"I…like…him…more…than...a-a…friend…I…I…" Phoenix was crying (A/N: Don't cha wanna go and hug him?).

Please don't cry…Phoenix…I hate to see you like this! It makes my heart hurt.

"I LOVE MILES EDGEWORTH!!" Phoenix shouted into the darkness around him in his room. Edgeworth just stared at him. That's all he could do, just stare in disbelieve.

Phoenix…is…GAY?! And he likes ME?! Oh dear god…

Phoenix was sobbing like a woman, but he curled himself up in his covers, turned the bedside lamp off, and pulled the kitten form of Edgeworth near him. He was so sad, and lonely.

"I can only hope he hasn't don't something crazy, I love him with all my heart, and I'd do anything for him to be back again…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Launa: How long did that take?

ShadowLexis: A day, one whole day! All of my lunch break at school and some time at home, I think it's so sweet!

Launa: Yes it is! And we thank mochiusagi for the review!

ShadowLexis: It took me twelve attempts to try and pronounce that.

Launa: Sweet

ShadowLexis: Whatever, we are off to eat the left over Easter eggs, peace out!


	3. Pointless filler punishment

Edgeworth the Kitten

Edgeworth the Kitten

Chapter 3

ShadowLexis: ' Miles stayed by Phoenix's side till morning, not taking his eyes off him…' That is what I WANT to start typing, but due to the fact I have been struck down with the cold virus…AGAIN…I have decided some pointless filler in needed.

Launa: Say required, it sounds much better.

ShadowLexis: Well, required then! This is my form of punishment to you, reviewers of ! Plus, I get kicks out annoying people. This does not apply to my fave reviewer, mochiusagi, as she reviews every chapter we have submitted (okay, it's only two), but we like her postivity a lot, so thank you once again.

Launa: This, sadly, will be the shortest chapter and will not removed unless we decide to. Until that time happens, I'll just walk around like a moron wearing my Legend Of Zelda t-shirt, that is way too big for me. I'm actually glad you bought it.

ShadowLexis: Yes I did. And that's **MY **t-shirt. I had to wait, like 20 minutes, because of a simple fault with the code! But it was a good 20 minutes since I got to look at GameStation's Gamecube games that were on special offer, I bought a set of Legend Of Zelda badges AND a lil Super Mario keyring that makes noises whenever you push a button. Oh! And my Nintendo bag with a NES controller on the front.

Launa: It's official, ShadowLexis is hereby obsessed with all things Nintendo ever makes, that includes SSBB, that isn't even out over in England. I hate it when companies delay their awesomest games!

ShadowLexis: Is awesomest even a word?

Launa: Lets check…

ShadowLexis: You can't have the dictionary! Last time you had one, you set it on fire claiming it was a bible of words and it was preaching bad things and was trying to kill you.

Launa: Oh yeah…check for me?

ShadowLexis: This is written on a computer, it has spellchecker you twat!

Launa: Oh, right! looks at the word awesomest Nope, it says it's wrong.

ShadowLexis: It's a word, half of this was written at school, the spellchecker there said it was right.

Launa: Yeah, but your HOME computer is a shitty Windows 98 system. It's never heard of awesomest before, or swear words for that matter, watch,

Launa: all swearing was bleeped out due to racist and horrible things. Yes, Launa is a bit racist and bitchy, but aren't we all at one point

ShadowLexis: Okay, point proved…and I'm gonna end this thing here! If my fave reviewer could kindly leave her email address, I shall send you a copy of a secret alternate ending I have planned, you lot shall get it later than her (if she accepts of course)

Launa: We're leaving to try and hoax Dan into lending us 'Duelist of the Rose' (I think that's what it's called).

ShadowLexis: He'll say no.

Launa: Damn


	4. Chapter 3

Edgeworth the Kitten

Part 3

ShadowLexis: Finally…round 3 of my fanfic, the cold has GONE, so this is sort of a celebration thing.

Launa: Noooo, you just felt bored and decided to get on with the yaoi love.

ShadowLexis: That too!

Launa: Shall we recap?

ShadowLexis: Okay…clears throat LOOK AT THE END OF CHAPTER 2 FOR A REMINDER OF THE STORY! There, my recap!

Launa: Yes, this cold has broken her brain…wait…how can you break someone's brain…that doesn't make any sense…

ShadowLexis: Says the girl who thinks silicon breast implants and blood everywhere is fun…

Launa: Touché, ShadowLexis, touché.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo

It had been just a little over a week since Phoenix took Miles to live with him. Miles still had the body of a kitten, and Phoenix had confessed his love for him. It was strange living as a kitten and the man who decided to take you in admitted he loved. It was weird.

Miles had quickly adapted to being called 'Lil Miles' and eating whole tins of tuna. (A/N: I think it shall be John Smith's Tuna, the one when the guy fights the bear…) He had also adapted to Phoenix waking him up randomly to play and other cat things. (A/N: insert you imagination here.)

One thing he regretted was whenever Phoenix left to go to his office (taking Miles with him of course) was Pearl and Maya just playing with him and Pearl just hugging (she called it hugging, he called in squeezing and killing at the same time) him randomly. Sure, running around was good for him, but just avoiding those two surly deserved some credit right? In Phoenix' opinion, the answer was, sadly, no. But at least Miles didn't have to sleep on the floor. He had a permanent spot on Phoenix' bed and it was very comfortable, just like his bed.

A personal highlight for Phoenix in the past week was when he took Lil Miles to his office and the kitten had somehow ended up with the cravat around his tiny neck. (A/N: Phoenix might have put it on his coffee table or something, use your imagination coz I ain't lending you mine…) Gumshoe had stopped by to give him a case file, when the small kitten stumbled out from behind Phoenix' desk, with the cravat still round his neck, and gave a sort of death glare to both of the men standing in front of him. They laughed and Gumshoe named it as a perfect impression of Edgeworth, and left with a smile on his face.

Despite having a kitten to cheer him up, Phoenix still wondered where Miles had gone off to. It defiantly wasn't suicide as Miles would have left a note, like last time, but it wasn't ruled out. Another possibility was he was out of town and hadn't told anyone about it. But then again, he would have left some sort of memo or told the Prosecutors office. But it wasn't ruled out. So then, where had Miles Edgeworth disappeared to?

It was late on a Friday evening, and Phoenix hadn't accepted a case since Miles' disappearance. He was going through some old things, like photos of him and his family and when he messed around with Larry and Miles as kids and his old art stuff from his collage years, and sadly, a picture of him and Iris, who he believed to be Dahlia. They brought up some painful memories. They even haunted his dreams, but most of the time, his dreams were about Miles…shirt-less…in leather pants…skin tight leather pants…and chains…(A/N: You get the idea…)

While Phoenix was going through his stuff, Miles watched him from the couch after eating **another **three tins of tuna. He sat and watched Phoenix' face from looking like the happy, laid-back man that he was, to a sad and depressed looking man. He didn't like seeing him like this. Phoenix was meant to be happy, not sad and moping.

Feeling some sort of duty as Phoenix' pet, Miles jumped off the couch and crawled in Phoenix' lap, trying to get any attention from his old friend. Phoenix noticed, and picked up his companion and Miles rubbing his small head against Phoenix' cheek, trying to cheer him and return him to the happy mind that Miles knew, and was sometimes annoyed by.

"I guess I can always count on you to cheer me up…maybe I shouldn't have got these out…I'll put everything away, apart from the picture of me, Miles and Larry…from when we were kids…"

"Mew" Miles wanted to say: " Yes…forget about that time. I've never seen you like this, and to be honest, I don't like it." Too bad he could only say these things in his head, and Phoenix would never know…

"It's late…we should get to bed…besides, I'm going to Miles' house to see if he left anything before he disappeared."

**_I'M RIGHT INFRONT OF YOU! Can't you leave my house alone…but my god, you did look cute when you picked up that photograph of us as children…wait…did…did I say you were cute? OH DEAR GOD! Do I have feelings for you? Or is it just sympathy…I CAN'T EVEN MAKE UP MY FUCKING MIND ANYMORE! ARGH! I hope you burn in hell Phoenix Wright…_** (A/N: No ya don't Edgey)

After Miles had finished his argument in his head, he realised he was on Phoenix' bed. He curled up and lied down on the soft duvet. Phoenix came back about 5 minutes later, in his regular tracksuit bottoms and, of course, shirtless.

**_Damn he looks good. Oh god, if I were back in my own body, I would have to hold him down and ravish him…NO! STOP THINKING THESE BAD…wow he looks great…why can't I be human again?_**

"Good night lil Miles" Phoenix stroked the kitten one more time, and shut his eyes…becoming lost in his sweet dreams. Miles joined him, but after about 4 hours sleep, he woke up to the sound of Phoenix moaning…

**Phoenix' dream/ Phoenix POV**(A/N: Early guilty pleasure, this is why the rating changed!)

I woke up to someone gently sucking on my neck…if felt so good…so…amazing. I moaned with pleasure, only to hear an oh so familiar voice whispered words that I know I wouldn't forget.

"It's nice to see you awake Wright, did you enjoy that? Or maybe…you want more?"

"M-Miles? I-Is it really you?"

"Yes my dear sweet Phoenix, it's me. I'm here for you…right by your side…"

"But…where have you gone? I wanted to talk to you last week…"

"Sssh, my love…enjoy tonight's, how shall I put it…activities…"

"Miles, I…"

I didn't get the chance to finish, Miles moved down and swirled his tongue around my nipple, then nibbling on it, then sucking on it. I moaned even more…it was extremely amazing to see Miles doing this, even more exciting than the dream I had with him n those leather pants and fake cat ears.

My hands moved down his back, he was shirtless, but he was wearing leather pants.

"I know about your little fantasy about me with leather on and cat ears Phoenix…this is a treat for you isn't it?"

I couldn't give a damn what he said, but I loved what he was doing, repeating the same actions on my other nipple. Then he moved further down, licking and kissing my skin, only to stop and work on removing my pyjama pants. He did, and saw a bulge in my boxers…I knew I was turned on.

" Oh my…are you always this eager?"

"Miles…p-please…I-I…want"

He ignored me, and took off those leather pants…but left the ears on. And I saw he was aroused to, who wouldn't be? He kissed me on my lips and thrust his tongue into my mouth, he was tasting me, teasing me and I wanted more…I'll never forget what he tasted like…it was cherry.

I felt his hand tugging my boxers and we broke our passionate kiss, so we could both breathe and he could remove my boxers. I was in front of him, naked and at his mercy.

"You have such a beautiful body Phoenix…I know I'll enjoy this."

He took my hardened length into his mouth, just licking, not sucking…I watched at I placed my hands in his hair. Then he started sucking…it felt wonderful…like I never knew anything like it. I moaned over and over again with pleasure…damn, it was like he had done it before.

I was so close to the edge, I wanted to go over, however Miles had other ideas. He stopped, and removed his black silk boxers. Once he removed them, he pinned me down by my wrists, but I could only stare at his length…damn its big.

"Do you like what you see?"

"Maybe…"

"Not good enough, do you want me Phoenix?"

"Yes…Miles, I want you."

He reached over to the bedside stand, and got a bottle of lube. Since when did I keep that there? Oh well, it doesn't matter. What did matter was Miles pouring some of the lube onto his fingers and put the bottle back.

He leaned over and kissed my lips again, this time, I thrust my tongue into his mouth and a battle began between our tongues. It seemed like it was winning, until Miles slide one of his fingers into me. I yelled with pain, breaking our mouth to mouth contact, and arched my back. Damn that hurt!

"It will be a lot easier if I do this first Phoenix. Try to relax, I don't want to hurt you."

I did try to relax…until another finger slide into me. It hurt, it was worse that the first finger that was still in me. I was trying to hold back my tears of pain, when he slide a third finger in. I cried out…and let the tears fall, like when I heard about Miles' _suicide _note.

He kissed away the tears, but they kept coming back. They never stopped. I heard him whisper sweet words of comfort and ease, but I couldn't hear him. After a while, he moved his fingers around, stretching me. I was used to it, but it was still painful.

He removed his fingers and reached to get the lube again. He poured it onto his erection…and then drove straight into me.

" **MILES! ARGH! I-IT…HURTS!**" I yelled. It was worse than any pain I had felt before in my life, worse than falling off Dusky Bridge.

" I am sorry Phoenix, but we both wanted this…let me know when your ready okay?"

He kissed me lips and his hands ran through my, now, unspiked hair. Our tongues met, and played with each other. Our fingers now intertwined with each other in a fierce grip.

I had got used to the feeling, and nodded at Miles to show that I was ready. He moved out, slowly and then back in. Out then in, repeating it over again. It still hurt, but soon that pain changed to pleasure. Miles hit a spot, and I moaned. He slowed down but I told him to go faster. He did. The pleasure was…I can't even describe what I was feeling, but it was sooo good!

I tensed up, knowing I was close. Miles had a hand wrapped around my length and stroked me…then I was in ecstasy. I screamed my lover's name, and came on his hand and lower stomach. He continued thrusting, and he yelled my name…his seed shooting into me.

He pulled out, and collapsed next to me, pulling the duvet over our sweaty, glistening bodies.

" Miles…where are you?"

"I'll give you one hint," He kissed me. "Meow."

And with that…I woke.

Normal POV

Miles had been watching Phoenix and heard his name being moaned more than once. He jumped when Phoenix shot up with a start, and was panting heavily. He was covered in sweat and Miles could see an obvious erection.

"Oh sorry lil Miles…I forgot about you…" Phoenix smiled…then looked down. He cursed loudly and went to his bathroom. Miles could hear the shower go off, and for all he cared, Phoenix was…(insert painfully staking obvious here)

When Phoenix came back, he pulled a black notebook out of his bedside drawers, and wrote something down. After he finished, he left the book open next to the kitten, and fell asleep.

Miles was wondering what Phoenix had wrote, so he read the book that was lying next to him, but what he read made him extremely shocked, amazed and surprised. It was a detailed summary about the dream Phoenix had just experienced, it included everything that was said, and what Phoenix' fetish was.

**_WHAT?! I never knew that Phoenix had a high sex drive…and with me? And cat ears? Hmmmm, wow. Maybe…I should try this with him…and I think…I think that I…I-I starting to l-love him…my Phoenix…my sweat Phoenix…_**

Miles moved closer to Phoenix' chest, so he could hear Phoenix' heart beating.

**_I'll never leave you…not even for the world…you are my saviour and…I love you. I'll be here when you wake up, and if I never turn back to a human, then I shall watch you…forever…my sweet Phoenix…_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Launa: Lexis…wow.

ShadowLexis: Seven pages on Microsoft word…seven motherfucking pages, a lemon and a confession…

Launa: Are you okay?

ShadowLexis: No…I'M ON A ROLL BABY!

Launa: Here we go again…

ShadowLexis: 1 week and a half to finish and what a romantic ending…I got da skills!

Launa: Yeah whatever…

ShadowLexis: I'm planning a sequel, R&R if you think I should do it! It will be an mpreg, yes mpreg, and I needed opinions! Constructive crisitism and suggestions are welcome. If you want the picture I was inspired by, email me at or you can rant at me, either way it's all good! Now I'm off for two weeks of planning, celebrating birthdays (mine on April 8th), pestering people and buying a DS and Ace Attorney. Manfred Von Karma can go to the crappy hell where most of the chav girls at my school are going, I'm going to the good hell, rock all day and night, HELL YEAH!

Launa: You get a cookie if you can shut her up…Larry's coming in the next chapter, so think Larry!

ShadowLexis: Larry would be the perfect mate for you wouldn't he?

Launa: LARRY TIME!


	5. Author's Note

Edgeworth the Kitten

Edgeworth the Kitten

Author's note

ShadowLexis: Today, Launa is not here due to the fact she got arrested for stealing cheese…again. I'm not going to be updating for two weeks as it my late Easter holidays and I want to look for some inspiration. Some of that might happen on Tuesday when I go out with a few mates to see 'Meet The Spartans' then go to Pizza Hut. As normal, I love every review I get, even if Daikirei gives me a, sort of, rant review, I will remove most of the author's notes. And I will say this now, I am only 14. I play MMORPGs, adventure, role-playing and strategy games. I am not good at writing stories, my mind is engulfed with crazy ideas for the comic series I do, and doodles. They can be see on my DA account. If you want to rant at me personally, help me with ideas, or just talk, my email is gothicangel99hotmail(dot)co(dot)uk (removing the spaces).

I also have exams coming up, and with all the revision I have to do (I wanna be a History Teacher D) I also will not be updating until late May, so sorry. I will also try and update when I go to Auschwitz, GAT trip. (Gifted and Talented). But if you want a picture I was inspired by, let me know. I am happy to listen, but I tend to talk quite a bit.

Again, thank you for your reviews and support. More thanks go to my continuous reviewer, mochiusagi, and to Daikirei for the, awkward to make out, advice. If the lemon was bad, so what? I'm new at this and I wrote it at two in morning. I was kinda of tired because I was beating my mate at Draughts (checkers) and I hadn't drank my usual 13 cups of tea. Yes, I do drink 13 cups of tea a day, I like it that much! Mochiusagi, it takes me only one go to pronounce your name…I learned D. I'm also in a sort of mood with the people who make NCIS, they killed off Caitlin Todd…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Have a good two weeks and I hope I haven't made anyone sad with this note. If I have, then I'm sorry! I'll try to write the next chapter for when I return to school and I promise the author's note will only appear if necessary, like if something needs explaining. And I have to get Launa and her precious Roule cheese…stupid Launa. Maybe her brother can help her…oh well, life's not fair. Oh, and before I forget, I am planning to do both an alternate ending and a sequel…I plan ahead…anyway, I'm not going to post the alternate ending but if you want, please say, majority vote wins! I'm hyper off Coke Zero and I will update soon, I think you're _**all **_fantastic and awesome.

Bye from the Hartlepool bound ShadowLexis, yes I'm from Hartlepool, the place were you can't buy black lipstick…IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO FIND!

(see what I mean, I talk too much, lawls)


End file.
